


Mistletoe

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck first meets Yancy Becket Christmas Eve. For the next few days, he gets to know the elder Becket in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been shipping this ship forever and finally decided to write something for them. Hope everyone likes it!

The first time Chuck met Yancy was surprisingly not at Mako’s and Raleigh’s wedding. He knew that there was an older Becket but even after the wedding he didn’t really hang out with Raleigh, though he still spent plenty of time with Mako. He knew Yancy did visit twice after the wedding being in the service, but Chuck was never around when he did.

Instead, the first time Chuck met Yancy was the second Christmas since the marriage. They went to England like they always did and met up at his father’s and Stacker’s place during Christmas Eve. This year, Chuck left before Mako and Raleigh and helped make sure the house looked alright, though Stacker always made sure it was anyways.

When the bell started ringing, Chuck expected familiar faces but he also expected some unknown ones as well. It always seemed like each year someone new dropped by, either from some foreign visit one of his dads had to make or some new friend made during a meeting. He remembered the first time he’d met the Kaidonovsky. That had been an experience. Or the time he’d first seen Newt Geiszler. Nevertheless, when he opened the door he was not expecting the guy being supported by Raleigh. Though he connected the guy to be Raleigh’s brother, he honestly couldn’t remember ever seeing a picture of him.

Chuck didn’t concentrate on this Becket though, turning to Raleigh with a familiar glare. “Raleigh.”

“Chuck,” he responded smoothly before pushing past.

He watched them go before turning and seeing his sister who he gave a genuine smile. “Hey Mako. How are you?”

“Good,” she responded with a smile. “We would’ve gotten here earlier but we had to pick up his brother.”

Chuck turned and finally gave the older Becket a good look now that he wasn’t standing in the doorway. The first thing he noticed was the right arm and leg, the reason he’d been leaning against Raleigh. The arm was heavily scarred from what Chuck could see and there was a nervous tick in the fingers that wouldn’t stop. The leg was slightly twisted and he limped over on his crutches before falling to the couch.

It took Chuck only moments to understand he’d most likely been in an accident over in the Middle East and had been in recovery, another reason as to why Chuck hadn’t seen him of late.

Eventually he moved his eyes to the blonde hair and blue eyes and pale skin. Despite the pain he probably felt, there was also a large smile on his face. He said a few things to Raleigh who disappeared but quickly came back with a drink in hand.

He was knocked out of his analysis when Mako finally asked, “Are you just going to stare all day? It’s rude.”

“I wasn’t staring at that,” hissed Chuck. “I’m just getting a good look at him. I’ve never met him before!”

Mako gave him a pointed look that said I don’t care your reasons just stop staring before heading into the kitchen where Stacker and Herc were. Raleigh followed soon after leaving Chuck and the elder Becket alone. For a moment, Chuck thought about ditching him to but decided against it, hoping that he might get along better with this Becket.

He took a few steps closer but before he could say anything, the other held out his left hand and said, “Yancy Becket, I don’t think we’ve ever met.”

“Chuck. I’m Mako’s brother,” he responded, having to take a moment and stretch out his left hand instead of right. “How long?” asked Chuck, not bothering to be coy as he gestured at his right side.

“About six months now,” Yancy said, not seeming to mind. “Arm was hurt worse. Still going to therapy for it. Legs alright. Just have to build up its strength again though I’ll always have a limp. Crushed by a truck.”

“Lucky you didn’t get brain damage.”

“Don’t I know it,” muttered Yancy. “Sorry we haven’t met before. I tried to get leave time for Mako’s and Raleigh’s wedding but they wouldn’t allow it. I guess I have all the leave time I want now.”

He said it with a chuckle and there was no sadness or regret in his eyes. Chuck had to give him kudos for that. He’d probably be even quicker to anger and constantly pissed if he was in his position.

“What do you do now?”

“Nothing really. I can’t do much, still can’t write with my right hand though I’ve been trying to learn with my left. Hasn’t been going so well. Don’t think I’ll ever be able to do anything again.” There it was finally, a bit of disappointment. Nevertheless, it disappeared quickly as Yancy asked, “But what do you do? I think Mako mentioned that you were going to school last time I talked with her.”

“Yeah, working on an engineering degree.”

“Cool,” Yancy responded and despite the shortness of the answer, the smile he gave made it seem like he was actually interested. He glanced over to where the kitchen was and said, “Better go see what my little brother has been up to.”

“Need help?”

“I’m fine. Was just a little out of breath earlier,” Yancy responded, waving him off and getting up. He moved slowly, and though Chuck took a respectful step back, he watched is movements carefully.

He was already in the doorway when Chuck caught the give to the leg, signaling that he’d fall. It was doubtful that he’d catch himself and there was nothing really to hold on to so Chuck dived forward, keeping him from hitting the ground.

Chuck could feel the eyes on him but concentrated more on Yancy as he stood up straight. He turned to look at him, expecting the elder Becket to thank him or tell him he was fine and didn’t need his help. Instead he got a kiss full on the lips.

Chuck resisted the urge to drop the guy, instead pulling away as sharply as possible. “What the fuck!”

“What? We’re under mistletoe,” responded Yancy as he pointed upwards just as Raleigh burst out laughing.

Mako had covered her mouth, Stacker had looked away though not before a ghost of a smile came across his face, and Herc was biting his hand so hard to keep from laughing it looked like he might go clean through the skin.

Chuck pushed Yancy off but didn’t move away just in case he fell again. He was pretty damn embarrassed and honestly thinking of punching the guy but he wasn’t just going to let him fall.

Nothing else really happened that day but Chuck made sure to stay away from all mistletoe, especially when Yancy was around. A couple of times Yancy winked at him but eventually stopped. Chuck simply tried not to blush for the rest of the day and resisted the urge to strangle him.


	2. Christmas

Christmas started out pretty normal as always until Chuck realized he hadn’t gotten Yancy anything. Yeah, he understood he didn’t really need to but no matter how angry he still (might) be, he liked him better than Raleigh and he’d gotten that ass a present (though mostly due to Mako and his dad). Even if he hadn’t known the guy was coming until he’d arrived on the front door step he still felt he owed him something.

But all the stores would be closed and it wasn’t like he could have something shipped over and it would get there with a magical zap.

He also didn’t know anything about the guy except that he had been discharged from the army and that he could be extremely irritating, just not as much as Raleigh.

How the hell were you supposed to decide on a present for someone with that little knowledge?

Chuck mulled this over in his head during the small breakfast with the family and continued to think about it as people made small talk, finished making food, or did last minute wrappings of presents (which was mostly Herc).

A little past midday was when they really ate, table seeming to be piled high with food, main courses, finger foods, and deserts. After that they moved to the living room where they finally opened up the presents they had gotten each other. Once it was done and everything was much more lax and laid back, in a spur of the moment feeling, Chuck ran upstairs, grabbed something from his room, and hurried back down. The respected couples had moved elsewhere leaving Yancy by the fire place with a laptop beside him which he every now and then typed at with his left hand.

For a moment, Chuck simply watched Yancy and his movements, finding them interesting in their own way.

Finally clearing his throat, Chuck dropped the present next to Yancy once he turned. “It’s really stupid I know, I mean you didn’t get me anything, but uh, I felt I should-well it’s just that you did seem a bit interested-but you don’t have to take it.” Chuck tried to grab the present back but Yancy was already looking it over.

“An old book on engineering?”

“I found it at a thrift store when I was a kid-you just sounded interested but you’re probably not so I’ll just take it back now and its way outdated information anyways so I might as well—”

“No this is really neat,” Yancy interrupted, still flipping pages. He went back to the inside of the worn book and as his left hand held it, his twitching right fingers crudely traced the name of some forgotten owner. They traced a much newer name underneath it and Yancy smiled. “You wrote your name in too?”

“I uh…I know some people think it’s defacing the book and all that but I always thought it was so cool cause it meant it was always yours. You could lose it, never see it again, you may even be long dead, but a piece of you would always be connected to it, living on in some small way. Sometimes I would look for used books that had multiple names written down in it, damn the titles and content, and imagine sitting in a room with all of them, discussing…anything really.” Chuck didn’t know why he was telling Yancy this. He hadn’t even told his father, yet the words had started to flow and now he couldn’t stop them.

“That’s—”

“Dumb I know. Don’t even know why I said it.”

“I was going to say inventive and intriguing but if dumb means the same thing to you then yeah, it’s pretty dumb,” Yancy responded with a hard laugh causing Chuck to go red (though it was hard to tell whether with embarrassment or anger). “Honestly, I like it so unless you grabbed this by accident and want it back, I appreciate the gesture. I’d love to have it though now all I have to do is sign it.”

Looking around, Chuck quickly said, “I’ll grab a pen,” and came back swiftly sitting down next to him. Handing it over he asked, “Do you always sign your books or are you doing it for my stupid little story.”

“Oh, I don’t think it’s that stupid,” Yancy responded as he tried to keep the book still. Chuck grabbed hold of it, keeping it from moving as Yancy continued to write his name rather poorly with his left hand. “Besides, if what you say is true then we’re stuck together.”

“If you’re trying to seduce me then clearly the word subtle is not in your dictionary,” Chuck replied as he crossed his arms, the red on his cheeks going just a little bit brighter.

“Really? I thought the mistletoe was pretty subtle,” said Yancy with a grin. He suddenly looked up. “Damn.”

“What?”

“No mistletoe. Guess I don’t have a reason to kiss you.”

Chuck practically rolled his eyes out of their sockets. “I’m going to leave now before this gets any weirder,” he said as Yancy laughed again. However, he turned around before actually leaving and asked, “Hey, do you need any help before I go?”

“I got the guest bedroom downstairs. I’ll be fine.”

“You sure? I mean, if you try and carry the book and laptop…”

“I’m alright, promise. I’ll just leave them out here tonight or something,” responded Yancy. “Or is this just a ploy to get me into bed?”

“I’m done! I’m done with all Beckets!” Chuck cried, throwing his hands up in the air. “Don’t expect help to come from me if you fall!”

He marched up the stairs but not before another occurrence of laughter came from Yancy’s lips. Chuck glanced back, saw the grin, and that somehow pissed him off just a little bit more as he marched to his room.


	3. December 26th

The next day was almost like an aftershock as everyone seemed to disappear. Herc and Stacker had left early for a morning jog and Mako and Raleigh had gone to town once again leaving Yancy and Chuck alone.

Chuck thought of leaving like before but once again, felt it was better to keep the other company. However, it was already nine o’clock and Yancy hadn’t shown.

After some thought, he knocked on Yancy’s door but when there was no answer, he pushed it open.

“Yancy?” For a moment there was only quite when suddenly-

“Urgh, what time is it?”

The noise was muffled and Chuck watched as a comforter and blanket were pulled farther up the bed. The form shifted and then stilled.

“It’s past nine. Are you seriously still sleepy?”

Another groan sounded which made Chuck role his eyes as he made his way over. “Come on, we have the house to ourselves.”

That seemed to catch Yancy’s attention and he finally rolled over and peeked his head out from the covers. “Is that an offer?”

“Dear god you are impossible,” growled Chuck as he tried to pull the covers away.

“You know, I could be naked under here.”

“I’ll take my chances,” Chuck said and gave one final pull.

Though not naked, Yancy only had shorts and a wife beater on allowing Chuck to see more of the scars on his right side. He tried not to stare though Yancy honestly didn’t seem to care as he tried to pull at the covers.

“Come on, it’s to early!” he whined.

“Weren’t you in the military? Shouldn’t you be used to getting up early?”

“Not at all,” muttered Yancy, letting out a yawn and finally sitting up as he rubbed his eyes. “Never really been a morning person. Probably never will be.”

“In that case, I’ll go get some coffee started and you can get dressed.”

Yancy reached for the blankets.

Grabbing them, Chuck warned, “I will take these with me if I have to.”

“Fine fine! Go make coffee. Just make sure it’s damn strong and not that weak shit,” Yancy groaned with another yawn.

Chuck snorted and left for the kitchen. In a shorter time than he expected, Yancy finally appeared, fully dressed and leaning on his crutch. He looked exhausted.

“Did you stay up all night?”

“No, went to bed a little past ten.”

“That’s nearly twelve hours and you’re still tired? Christ just take the coffee,” Chuck muttered practically shoving the drink toward Yancy. “Now, what do you want to do today?”

“I honestly have no idea. Drink tea? Eat crumpets?”

“If you’re trying to insult me, I’m Australian,” Chuck replied. “But you’ve never been to Britain right?”

He smiled. “Nope. I’m just a clueless Yankee. For all I know you all just raise your pinkie at everything and watch Doctor Who.”

“Once again, Australian, though you honestly wouldn’t be far from the truth. Nevertheless there are some interesting things here, even if it is always cold and wet.”

“I grew up in Alaska. I think I’ll be okay.”

“Well, what would you like to do? Obviously you’re leg will mean—”

“My leg will mean what? Come on, just tell me something fun to do and we can go.”

Chuck hesitated but finally said, “Well there’s the British Museum. They have loads of things, fossils, mummies. Sound interesting?”

“Yeah, I’m for it if you are.”

About thirty minutes later, Chuck and Yancy were entering the museum. At first, they moved from exhibit to exhibit fairly easily, making comments and discussing what they already knew about certain subjects and what they didn’t know about others.

However, about an hour and fifteen minutes later and Yancy was having some trouble. Finally, Chuck had to grab him and force him onto a bench, even pushing down on his shoulders when he tried to stand up again.

“You look like you’re going to collapse. Stay here and I’ll go get a wheelchair.”

“I’ll be fine in a minute. Just let me have a breather.”

“Yancy, it’s good to push yourself. You don’t get anywhere if you don’t push yourself. But you’re pushing yourself so hard that it’s no longer helping you but exhausting you! I’m getting you a wheelchair. End of story!”

Chuck marched back to the front and came back as quickly as possible. He stopped in front of Yancy and crossed his arms. “Sit.”

“No.”

“Sit before these people have to see me wrestling a crippled, grown ass man into a wheelchair.” When Yancy didn’t move he added. “There will be kicking and screaming so help me!”

Yancy groaned but pushed himself up and over. “I hate you so much.”

“Really? Because I’m keeping you from passing out? You really are ridiculous,” Chuck growled as he began pushing Yancy forward. “Come on, there’s a lot more museum to see and it’s not even lunch time yet.”

Yancy pouted for a bit but finally started talking again. They skipped lunch to continue looking through the museum and got back home as five o’clock neared. Raleigh greeted them at the door with a raised eyebrow. “Who kidnapped who?”

“Funny. Can we not just mutually agree to hang out?” asked Yancy. “What have you been up to anyways?”

“Trying to find the right action movie that will hold Mako’s and Stacker’s interest with Herc. Mako won’t stand for simple storylines and Stacker doesn’t like them over the top and totally unrealistic.”

“Why not something science fiction?” asked Chuck. When Raleigh gave him a weird look, he said, “Believe it or not I may want to hang out with everyone instead of hiding out in my room.”

“Who knew? Well what do you have in mind?”

“I, Robot. It’s full of action with an intricate plot but not too hard to follow. It also may not be completely accurate but it’s certainly feasible. And it reminds us of how careful we should be of new technology which Stacks should love.”

“Really? Never heard of it.”

“It’s an American made film!” shouted Chuck. Raleigh just shrugged. “With Will Smith?”

“Seriously? Still never seen it.”

Chuck looked desperately at Yancy but he shook his head. “Sorry, won’t get any help from me.”

“You’re both unbelievable. That’s it, we’re watching it. No arguments,” Chuck responded before turning around and rushing into the room like a man on a mission.


	4. December 27th

The next day Chuck was greeted with Stacker saying, “We’re having a family dinner tonight so don’t make any plans with your new boyfriend.”

“Was that a joke? Coming from Mr. Cool and Collected? I must be hearing things.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just know I’m not the one who was kissed under the mistletoe and then proceeded to take that kisser out to lunch.”

“We skipped lunch actually. And I saw dad give you a peck under the mistletoe too so don’t act like I was the only one.”

“Yes but I’ve know Hercules a little longer than you’ve known Mr. Yancy Becket.”

“Not listening,” Chuck responded as he made a point to place the headphones in and turned away. He made his way outside and went for a morning jog, not having done one yesterday and still feeling a bit bloated from all the food. He drove away the chill and was sweating by the time he got back.

He noticed one of the cars gone and came in to find only Stacker and Herc were left.

“What happened to family dinner?”

His dad shook his head with a small smile. “It’s only ten and they’ve just run to town for a few things. They’ll be back soon. Worried your boyfriend left?”

“You to? Da, if everyone I kissed immediately became my girlfriend or boyfriend then I would have been in a lot more relationships.”

Herc winced. “I’d rather not hear the intimate details of my son’s sex life.”

“You think that’s intimate? Well there was once this really cute girl and her friend—”

“Right! I’m sorry! I won’t mention it again. Promise,” Herc replied as he turned away. However he paused and added, “Though if you were to go out with him he really isn’t that bad of a choice…”

“There was also this guy—”

“Shutting up!” Herc yelled and quickly left the room as Chuck cracked up and hurried on to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

After he hurried back to his room and started getting dressed, he heard a knock on his door and called, “Come in!”

He expected it to be Herc, Stacker, or maybe even Mako if she was already back but instead he heard a wolf whistle and immediately knew who it was. Grabbing the nearest shirt and throwing it on as quickly as possible (though more out of shock than actual embarrassment), Chuck spun around and saw Yancy leaning against the door frame.

“What did you do? Crawl up the stairs?”

“Believe it or not I can make it up a flight of stairs pretty easily?”

Chuck gave a disbelieving look.

“Alright, Mako helped but I still wouldn’t have to crawl up them by myself. Anyway, besides marveling at that wonderful body of yours, I came to give you this,” Yancy replied, limping over and taking his left hand from behind his back. In it was a poorly wrapped present. “It’s certainly not as personal as yours but I figured I should get you something anyways.”

“Don’t tell me you went to town just for that.”

“Well I did but Mako and Raleigh were picking up groceries so don’t feel so bad. Mind if I sit down?”

Chuck gestured towards his bed as there weren’t any chairs in the room. “Still, you didn’t have to.”

“Technically I didn’t have to spend Christmas in Britain but I did, didn’t I? Come on. Open it!”

Shaking his head with a sigh, Chuck took it and tore off the wrapping paper, letting it fall to the floor. It was a book. A book discussing the evolution of the tools and weapons of human kind through history.

“This was at the British Museum.”

“Yeah, I had Mako take me back. Caught you looking at it and remembered you were really interested in the exhibit it went with so I got it,” Yancy responded. “Even wrote my name on the inside.”

“You never will forget that stupid story will you?”

“How could I? It’s to charming.” Stopping and finally glancing around, Yancy said, “So this is where you grew up.”

Chuck gave a small nod as he sat next to Yancy. “For a good bit of my life but not all of it. Moved here when I was nine. Before that I lived in Australia.”

“I grew up in Alaska in the same city until I was eighteen. I can’t imagine moving as a kid, especially continents. Must have been hard.”

“Not anywhere near as bad as you’re probably thinking. I was about five when my mom died and for a long time my dad became distant and I was just a pissed off kid. Didn’t really have any friends at school. People were to afraid I’d beat them up if they said the wrong thing. Honestly moving to Britain was a good decision, I just would have preferred to move to a different city instead of a different continent all together.”

“And yet you still hate the cold despite living in it for most of your life.”

“It’s disgusting. I’m just glad I’m not living here anymore.”

Cocking his head to the side in interest, Yancy asked, “Where do you live now?”

“San Diego, not to far from where Mako and Raleigh are currently living. I’m on a school visa.”

“Why not go back to Australia?”

“I left with Mako, before she had met Raleigh. We decided on San Diego together. Because she married him though she’s a legal citizen now.”

“What about after school though? Where do you want to go?”

“I honestly don’t know. I have dual citizenship in Britain and Australia but who knows, some company in America may want to keep me if I’m able to branch out enough before my time is up.”

“At least you’ve got plenty of options,” Yancy responded. He made to get up but Chuck stopped him.

“What are you doing?”

“I honestly can’t think of anything else to talk about so I’d figured it was my brain telling me to boot it.”

“Really? Come on, I’ve only talked about myself really. Stay and tell me more about you or something. Dinner is still a ways off so we’ve got time to kill. Though if you make one snide remark about me keeping you in the bedroom then I’m kicking you out myself,” Chuck said with a pointed look.

“Fine, I’ll stay. But I am hungry so—”

“So I’ll grab us something. Besides, it gives you time to sneak around my room like I’m sure you’re itching to.”

“Well…”

“Go on, it’s free range,” Chuck said with a wave of his hand as he got up and made for the door. “You probably won’t find much anyways.”

“Oh I don’t know, could be one or two good secrets here.”


	5. December 28th

Though Chuck was usually grumpy if he didn’t get enough sleep, he was both a morning and night person. However, being in a house where everyone but Yancy might jump up as early as six, it made that time less special so instead Chuck stayed up late, appreciating the silence and feel of being the only one awake. Looking at the clock, Chuck saw that it was already the twenty-eighth at one in the morning.

He’d been caught up in the book Yancy had given him and now toyed with the idea of falling asleep or going down to the kitchen to get something to eat and continue reading. Then he decided fuck it.

It was a holiday, there was no school, and he quietly hurried down to the first floor, his eyes growing accustomed to the darkness. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a bag of crisps, and would have gone back to his room when he suddenly saw movement on the couch.

Resisting the urge to scream, he cried, “Who the hell is down here?”

“Sorry, I was trying not to disturb you,” murmured the voice as a lamp by the couch went on.

Chuck rubbed his eyes at the sudden burst of light and finally asked, “Yancy what the hell are you doing?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” he replied as Chuck drew closer. He lay on the couch with a blanket covering most of his body but sat up, giving Chuck room to sit if he wanted to.

Once closer, for the first time since meeting him, Yancy didn’t hold any happiness in his face, instead looking haunted and hollow.

The first thought that popped in his head Chuck quickly spoke. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“No. I’ve had nightmares before. Sometimes I just…I get really claustrophobic. I know my room isn’t that small but in the dark it felt like it was closing in and I had…I had to leave at least for a moment.”

“Is this why it’s so hard for you to get up in the morning?”

Yancy laughed but it was stressed instead of jovial. “No, I just hate getting up in the morning. This doesn’t happen all the time, only occasionally.”

“Because of the accident,” Chuck clarified.

“Yeah, because of that,” Yancy said with a small nod. “I was uh…I was trapped under the vehicle at night. My right side was pinned down so I couldn’t move and there was nothing in reach for me to call for help. I couldn’t see anything.

“I was afraid of bleeding out to death but soon hoped for it. It was better than starving to death or dying from lack of water. I was more afraid no one would find me.”

Chuck hesitated but finally scooted closer and put his arm around the elder. “The desert isn’t here anymore though. You’re safe.”

Yancy turned into Chuck’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “Sometimes I feel like I never left.”

Yancy fell asleep on Chuck and for a moment he thought about moving or taking him back to his bed but didn’t due to the risk of waking him. Instead, he carefully inched forward and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on mute and watched the pictures fly by.

Chuck dosed off but woke up just as the sun came up and as he heard footsteps going by. He blinked a couple of times before twisting his head and seeing Mako moving by.

“Sorry, I was trying not to wake you.”

“You didn’t,” Chuck responded as he glanced at Yancy who had slipped from his shoulder to lie across his lap. “He wasn’t doing to well when I came down last night. Decided to stay with him.”

“That was sweet of you,” Mako said with a small smile. “Need anything?”

“No, hopefully I can get him to his bed without waking him,” Chuck responded.

Carefully, he began to pick Yancy up, trying not to wake him but also trying to get a good grip. Mako walked over and grabbed the crutch as Chuck made it to Yancy’s bedroom and opened the door for him. Holding Yancy carefully, he set him down and pulled the blankets over him. He shifted, mumbled a few inconsistent words, but remained asleep.

Once out the door, Mako said, “Don’t tell Raleigh about this.”

“Why the hell would I talk to Raleigh?”

“I don’t know. I’m just asking that you don’t. Yancy doesn’t like to bother him with problems like this though I have been trying to convince him to finally talk to him.”

“I could care less what his problems with his brother are. I just didn’t want to leave him alone when it was clear he needed someone. But I won’t tell Raleigh. I promise you that.”

Mako nodded in thanks and then continued on to the kitchen as Chuck went back up to his room. He went back to bed and woke up a few hours later. Everything was fairly normal that day and it wasn’t until later that Yancy finally got to talk to him.

“You really didn’t need to stay with me.”

“I just didn’t want you to be alone. Seemed wrong.”

“Well I didn’t. Didn’t want to be alone I mean. So thanks,” said Yancy with a smile that made him look like his usual self.

“What? No silly comments? No joke about me taking you to bed?” asked Chuck.

“Not this time,” Yancy grinned. “But maybe next time.”

Chuck laughed but kept his eyes earnest. “If you ever can’t sleep, no matter what reason, you can talk to me. I don’t know mind.”

“I’ll remember that. You hungry? I think I smell your dad cooking.”

“Yeah, let’s see what’s for dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to throw some angsty stuff in. Hope everyone is still enjoying it!


	6. December 29th

The next time Yancy and Chuck were alone was when Chuck suggested a walk in the nearest park.

“There’s plenty of benches so we can rest whenever you need to. Unless you want a repeat of the museum.”

“I’ll make sure not to overwork myself. Promise.”

“Go get dressed in something warmer then. We’re leaving in five.”

They took a bus to the park and as they got off, Yancy couldn’t help but laugh. He watched Chuck wrap a scarf tighter around his neck and bumped him slightly. “If you were going to hate this so much we could have gone somewhere else.”

“I don’t hate it! This is a nice park and I like going on walks!” growled Chuck.

Yancy grinned as he said, “I can tell from how happy you sound.”

“I’m being serious! It’s just colder than I anticipated.”

“Well,” Yancy responded as he leaned against Chuck, “I think this will be fun if that counts for anything.”

For a moment, they moved in silence, only passing a few people on their way. Walking past a tall, tangled tree, Yancy commented, “I always liked dead trees.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the weirdest fucking thing you’ve ever said.”

“No I mean, well I guess that does sound pretty weird. But I’m just talking about how they look. Without the leaves. I know they aren’t actually dead but they look it until suddenly the new buds appear again, like a phoenix.”

For a moment Chuck hesitated and then repeated, “Never mind, that’s the weirdest fucking thing you’ve said.”

“Oh shut up! It was just a thought.”

“I know but I’ve never known someone to speak aloud something so strange. I mean, I can see your connection, it makes sense, it’s just so odd.”

Yancy shrugged. “Should I just keep my mouth shut then?”

“No, I’d rather you keep talking. It’s interesting. Just ignore my stupid comments,” replied Chuck.

Shaking his head with a laugh, Yancy turned away from the tree to look at the river which was frozen over but not frozen through. “Has the river ever been completely frozen? Like safe enough to walk on?”

“Yeah. It’s not a completely common thing to do but it happens every now and then. One time when it did, all these people set up their stands on it and people ice skated from food to cloths to toys.”

“Wow, I’d like to see that. It makes me think of something that might happen in a fantasy book or something,” said Yancy. He took in a deep breath and added, “I think I need to sit down for a bit.”

“There’s a bench over there,” Chuck pointed out and they quickly headed over.

Though Yancy got comfortable easily, Chuck shifted around, feeling the cold of the metal seep through his pants.

Yancy chuckled and asked, “How did you survive here for so many years? You are so obviously not a winter person.”

“I honestly don’t know. How can you stand the cold?”

“Use to it,” Yancy responded as he clenched and unclenched his right hand and stretched out his leg. “Just that now my bones begin to hurt every now and then.”

“You should have told me then if you were in pain!”

“It’s not that bad. Just a dull ache right now. Or are you trying to find a good excuse?”

“What? No! I’m just being thoughtful!”

“Well then I’m glad to hear that,” responded Yancy as he scooted closer and draped an arm over Chuck.

Looking at him with a confused look, he asked, “What are you trying to do now?”

“Does everything I do have to have an ulterior motive? You said you were cold and sitting closer makes it easier to stay warm,” he replied.

“Uh huh, that’s why you got closer.”

“Just being thoughtful,” Yancy responded easily with a smirk. Looking at the park, he noted, “I think I just saw a snowflake.”

“Oh joy.”

“Come on Mr. Scrooge. We could make snow angles, have a snow ball fight.”

“I may be younger than you but I’m not two,” replied Chuck. Then as an afterthought he added, “I’d whoop your ass anyway.”

“What? No going easy on the cripple?

“They may say all is fair in love and war but it most certainly is not. Besides, I have faith that you’d be able to hold your own. At least for a little while.”

Yancy simply shook his head with a smile and after a few moments they stood up and continued on their walk. By now it had begun to snow more heavily as it began to stick to the grass and concrete. Yancy kept close the entire time, whether for support or warmth though, it was hard to tell.

Chuck didn’t mind but it did confuse him. He felt like the elder Becket had another motive, no matter what he said. It was also odd how quickly they had become friends, especially with the rocky start. And despite knowing him for not even a week, Chuck had spoke of things he hadn’t talked about in years, or had even never spoken aloud in some cases.

Eventually, they turned around and were finally left waiting until the bus came. By the time they reached home, a fine layer of snow already dotted the landscape and had Chuck wrinkling his nose in distaste though Yancy looked pleased. Even though he grinned almost constantly, the smile that Yancy currently held gave him a child like look of glee.

Chuck realized that having been stuck in the Middle East and then leaving near his brother in San Diego meant this was probably his first snowfall in years. No matter how much Chuck distasted the cold, he couldn’t help but smile at Yancy’s own happiness.

When they got home, there still wasn’t enough snow on the ground to really do anything so they went inside. That night however, Yancy forced Chuck outside and into a rather competitive snowball fight that pitted sibling against sibling.

Mako and Raleigh on one team and Chuck and Yancy on another, no matter how cold and wet he got, Chuck honestly couldn’t think of a time he had experienced so much fun, especially with Raleigh Becket. But even any mistrust they had against each other seemed to melt away for the moment when they finally went in, all cold and aching but smiling nevertheless.


	7. December 30th

The next morning when Chuck headed downstairs he heard a noise he hadn’t heard in some time. Barking.

His movements becoming quicker with every step, Chuck ran to the living room to see everyone crowded around a bulldog of all things.

“What—”

“It was meant as a New Year’s present but the pet shop is closed tomorrow and the day after so I figured I might as well get him now,” said Herc as he rubbed the dog’s hand. The pet seemed extremely pleased with all the attention.

“He or she?” asked Chuck as he tried to keep indifferent but eventually knelt beside the dog.

“He, name’s Max.”

“I say change it. Name’s to plain,” Raleigh said.

“With this family? No, a plain name is exactly what we need. I say stick with Max,” replied Chuck, for once more so ignoring Raleigh than trying to fight him.

As he scratched behind Max’s ear, Herc said, “Well it is up to you. He’s your dog.”

“Seriously!” Chuck couldn’t help the child like glee spilling through his voice. “You’re joking right?”

“Not at all. You just have to promise to bring him with you whenever you visit. I’m already quite taken with him,” responded Herc with a smile. “Take the fella for a walk or something. He’s full of energy this morning.”

Herc grabbed a new leash and gave it to Chuck. He attached it to Max’s collar and walked the dog to the door just as Yancy pushed forward and asked, “Mind if I come along?”

“You’re going to be okay?”

“Didn’t get up to long ago so you don’t have to worry about me wearing down. I’m full of energy.”

“Fine. Just warn me so you don’t fall over and trip me up.”

“I see where your interests lie,” Yancy said with a smile.

As they headed out, he commented, “I always wanted a dog, but parents never let us and by the time I could have decided, I honestly didn’t have the space or time to have a pet of any kind.”

“I had a bulldog when I was really little. He passed away when I was sixteen. I…I always wanted another one but at the same time I didn’t. Glad I have another one now though.”

“He’s a sweet thing,” Yancy said, smiling now at Max.

Chuck nodded as he watched Max waddle along with the biggest grin.

They made their way down the street and eventually turned around to head back. When they came back they played with Max which Raleigh and Mako joined in. Everyone ate together and joined in a movie as well. More laughing and messing around occurred on until dinner and even in to it and after it.

When Chuck retired to his room with Max, Yancy soon arrived which honestly didn’t surprise Chuck and pleased him more so than he would like to admit.

“So, what are the plans for New Year’s Eve? No one’s really said anything but I’m assuming that there are traditions,” Yancy said as sat down on Chuck’s bed.

“Herc and Stacker do their thing, don’t really know what but never really asked. Probably cuddle and shit but I’d rather not imagine that.” Yancy laughed and Chuck couldn’t help but smirk. “Mako and Raleigh like to see a movie every year. Don’t know why or how it got started but that’s just their thing.”

“And you?”

“Hang outside, wait for the fireworks. For the most part I stay in my room, drink a few beers. Not much else. Only this year I’ll have a dog with me.”

“Mind if I tag along?”

“No but I’m sure you’d enjoy yourself somewhere else.”

“Why’d you say that?”

“I don’t know. I’m sure you’ve had some pretty amazing New Year’s Eve parties, I mean so have I, but recently my New Year’s Eve’s parties have been extremely dull and boring,” Chuck responded.

“Not like I’m going to be dancing the night away,” said Yancy. “The only other thing I can think of doing is hanging out with Raleigh but I’d just ruin the romantic buzz.”

“Well then you’re welcome to join me in my now not-so-lonely New Year’s Eve party.”

Yancy stood up with a small shake of his head. “I’ll keep that in mind. Have a good night. You to Max,” he added as he scratched his head.


	8. New Year's Eve

The day was regular enough that it didn’t even seem like New Year’s Eve. It was only once the sun had disappeared that Yancy was actually alone with Chuck. He carefully made his way up to Chuck’s room and was met with the noise of playful barking and laughing.

Chuck smiled as he entered the room and got up to help as Yancy slowly made it to the floor but waved him off and finally eased down with a satisfied sigh. Max came over and began to lick at Yancy’s hands which tickled slightly.

“Everybody leave?” asked Chuck.

Yancy nodded. “Yep, we probably see them again until next year.”

It took a moment for Chuck to get the joke but when he did he couldn’t help burst out laughing. “God that’s so lame.”

“But it made you laugh and that’s the important thing,” Yancy replied. “So, I’m guessing you don’t watch the ball drop in New York?”

“No, more of an American thing. Seems kind of stupid honestly.”

“It really is. Personally I like watching the clock tick closer and closer and then when it strikes everyone jumps around and starts screaming and yelling.”

“Well there won’t be much of that here though you can personally scream as much as you want.”

Yancy chuckled as he watched Max run around in circles. Smiling, he took the offered beer that Chuck had already brought up for him and took a sip. “You ever make resolutions?”

“Occasionally. Mainly when I was a kid. Never actually kept them though.”

“Me neither,” Yancy replied. For a moment, his eyes looked distant as he thought of something else but he quickly came back and added, “I bet Mako and Stacker keep their resolutions no matter what.”

“Haha, yeah, I suppose they’re just those kinds of people.”

They continued to talk and as the clock ticked further and further, they finally decided to head outdoors. Going out back, the cold air bit at their cheeks as Max ran around excitedly. Above their heads, a few stars could be seen but they would soon disappear once the fireworks started coming. Chuck helped Yancy sit down and they quickly grew fairly comfortable, Chuck having an extra blanket to keep warm.

“Have you ever been somewhere where there aren’t any lights? City lights I mean.”

“Once, when I was little, in Australia,” Chuck said after sometime. “It was when my mom was still alive. I honestly haven’t thought of that trip in forever. Wouldn’t mind going out somewhere like that again.”

“Yeah, hasn’t been that long for me. Last time was in the Middle East. There are some places where you can’t see jack shit up there. But there are other places, some still filled with people but no electricity, no pollution, and the sky just lights up.”

As if it was scripted fireworks suddenly began to go off causing both to jump and Max to jump excitedly.

Chuck glanced at his watch and saw that by his they still had a minute. He decided that it didn’t really matter and turned to Yancy to say happy New Year. He didn’t get the words out though because Yancy suddenly kissed him instead.

This time he was still surprised but his shock disappeared quicker than before and he didn’t shove Yancy away though he did freeze up some. When Yancy finally did pull away Chuck said, “If this is another tradition thing I—”

“Just shut up. Shut up for one second,” Yancy said, suddenly not looking at him as he held up his hand. He seemed afraid for some odd reason and before Chuck finally considered he should ask what the hell was going on Yancy suddenly began talking. Each word running into each other.

“This has nothing to do about tradition and it was a stupid move I know and we’ve only been hanging out for a week and we even live on different continents but I don’t even think I _know_ I really like you and it’s even better because you acknowledge my disability which even my brother sometimes forgets to do but you also don’t let it define me which is something my brother also only does at other times and you’ve been great and wonderful and I’ve been thinking about that kiss even though it was a stupid mistletoe one and after tomorrow I won’t see you again and I just…yeah.”

For a moment, Chuck was speechless but very slowly he began to reply. “Well, for starters I go to school in California which is not to far away from where you are. Also, I’ve liked hanging out with you. And, I…I think I might like you.”

Suddenly Max jumped forward and began cuddling against Yancy.

“And I know Max likes you which is certainly a good thing.”

Yancy petted Max but it was more of an automatic reaction. “This is stupid. This is a stupid idea.”

“It’s not. Honest, I do like you. If I could trade this past week for anything, I mean anything, I still wouldn’t.”

“Can I kiss you again?” Yancy suddenly asked. He was uncertain, scared. “Can I?”

The fireworks were still going and as they lighted up the sky, Chuck gave a small, hesitant nod.

This time it wasn’t fast, it wasn’t quick, and it sure as hell wasn’t as shocking as it had been those past two times. Yancy came in close, slow and careful. He kept licking his lips and stopping. Finally Chuck moved in closer and cupped Yancy’s face and they both moved in at the same time to kiss. This time the only thing that broke them apart was the need for air and a dog whining for attention.

They continued to watch the fireworks until they finally began to fade away and the silence between each boom seemed longer and longer. Finally they went back inside.


	9. New Year's Day

It was already twelve in the morning when Raleigh rapidly knocked on Yancy’s room and finally pushed himself in. “Yanc I know you’re not a morning person but my god the day’s going to pass you by if-holy shit!”

“God dammit Raleigh get out!” Chuck yelled as he grabbed the nearest thing and threw it across the room.

Raleigh just barely made it out as the sound of wood breaking and glass shattering was heard. The door slammed and Chuck rolled over with a satisfied sigh.

“Did you just throw a lamp at my brother?” mumbled Yancy as he curled in closer.

“Does it really matter?”

“It might to Herc and Stacker.”

“I’ll buy them a new fucking lamp,” Chuck replied as Max curled in closer at the small of his back. “If no one heard my shout, do you think they all know from Raleigh telling them?”

Yancy moved his arm over Chuck as he murmured with a smile, “Not yet. He’s probably going to go sit down with a haunted look on his face for about ten minutes before he starts talking.”

Chuck laughed and commented, “This is our last day before going back to America. Want to go anywhere special?”

“Maybe the bathroom if the need arises.”

“Funny. I’m serious though.”

“I just want to stay here, in bed with you, and not move,” replied Yancy.

“Sounds like a plan though I’d rather not starve or dehydrate myself. I’ll go get us some stuff from the kitchen and then no more moving,” said Chuck.

Yancy whined more than the dog as Chuck shifted himself and maneuvered his way out of the bed. He walked out of the room and on his way to the kitchen he passed Raleigh who he made sure to ruffle his hair like a kid and say, “Morning brother- _in_ - _law_ ,” and had to keep from laughing.

He didn’t pass anyone else and pillaged the cabinets of mostly crap food, grabbing both sodas and beer, not sure what he was in the mood for. Juggling them in his hands, Raleigh was standing when he walked into the living room.

“You better not hurt him.”

“You make it sound like I’m going to physically abuse him.”

“Well that too. But I meant don’t hurt him emotionally,” Raleigh replied, standing his ground with head held high.

For a moment Chuck remained silent, trying to think of a good enough answer, when it suddenly popped into his head. “Well now you know how I felt when you and Mako got together.”

“This is nothing like that! Besides, you hated me because we didn’t get along!”

“Yeah and we still don’t get along! But I originally hated you because in my mind no one was good enough for my sister! I continued to hate you because we naturally didn’t fit well! But I would expect nothing less from caring about your brother hoping he is alright,” Chuck finished, voice finally lowering. “You still occasionally piss me off but I have learned to trust you with Mako. And you can trust me with Yancy.”

Chuck walked passed Raleigh and headed back to Yancy’s bedroom. “And please don’t walk in again. You never know what you might see.”

As Raleigh blanched, Chuck smirked and pushed his way back into Yancy’s room who was halfway out of bed. “Is everything alright? I heard yelling and—”

“Get your butt back in bed, everything is fine,” Chuck responded as he kicked the door closed and carefully set all the crap onto the bed. “I just had a very in depth conversation with Raleigh, don’t worry no fists were flying, and I have already told him no bothering us today. We are going to sit and relax. Now, I’m going to take Max out and then grab him some food and water and I’ll be right back. Set up a movie on your laptop.”

“What do you want to watch?” asked Yancy as he slowly got back into bed.

“Whatever you want,” Chuck replied as he ushered Max out the door.

It wasn’t long before he came back and then for the rest of the day Chuck and Yancy stayed in bed and watched movies and laughed and joked around and the only time they were interrupted was when Raleigh double checked that they wouldn’t be coming to dinner (and he did knock at least).

They stayed in though and it was getting close to ten o’clock when Yancy started yawning and cuddling farther down into the blankets. A movie had just finished and Chuck closed the laptop and put it onto the floor.

“No no I can watch another movie.”

“Yancy you’re about to pass out. Come on, let’s go to sleep.”

“Fine,” murmured Yancy. He waited until Chuck turned out the light and silence had occurred when he suddenly said, “I feel like we’ve been doing this for years but it’s only been a day. What are we going to do after this?”

“Well we’re taking it slow. I know this seems quick but I don’t want to ruin it by moving to quickly. But I’ll come over on weekends, we’ll have dates and go out for movies and dinner, and I can even take you to things like physical therapy or whatever. No matter what we will make it work.”

“Well no matter what happens I’m glad we wrote our names in those books,” mumbled Yancy, his voice becoming softer and softer. “It means that we have twice the chance of being together forever.”

“You are so sappy it almost makes me sick. Yancy? Yancy?”

Chuck smiled as Yancy was already asleep, comfortably curled up against Chuck. He smiled, softly kissed Yancy good night, and then made sure Max was comfortable as he fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a day late. I hope everyone has enjoyed this as I have enjoyed writing it. I may write accompanying stories to this whether anyone wants it or not. And if anyone has suggestions, just say them. Thanks again!


End file.
